


L'Shanah Tovah

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Jewish Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: Just fiction; I swear it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	L'Shanah Tovah

Must hold on. I must... hold on.

I can't. Not anymore. The timing, then, it's all in the timing. And then they can take it from there.

 _Rosh Hoshanah_. _Yom Teruah_. The New Year. It's a good time. If I _must_ go before my work is done, it's a good time.

I cannot shout now, but others can shout in my stead.

And they will. _B'ezrat HaShem_ , they will.

Perhaps by _Yom Kippur_ , the shouting will have been enough.

Enough for the wicked to be judged, the righteous to be written, and the indeterminate to repent and atone.

If you lift the load with me, I will be able to lift it.


End file.
